


Londyńska pogoda

by Kiliandra



Category: Actor RPF, Hannibal (TV) RPF
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Male Slash, Psychological Drama, Romance
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 07:49:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4911292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiliandra/pseuds/Kiliandra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mads kolejny raz trafia do Londynu, by spotkać się z przyjacielem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Londyńska pogoda

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: Cała historia została oczywiście wyssana z palca autora i nie ma absolutnie nic wspólnego z rzeczywistością, ani wymienionymi postaciami. Autor nie zna nikogo o kim napisał, a ku jego wielkiemu niezadowoleniu, również nie jest właścicielem żadnego z nich.

Był wkurzony. Taksiarz, który wiózł go z Gatwick wlókł się niemiłosiernie, więc gdy tylko zobaczył stację metra, postanowił przenieść się na coś, co nie będzie stało w horrendalnych korkach. Oczywiście nic nie mogło być proste. Nawet się temu specjalnie nie dziwił, że za każdym razem, gdy spotykał się z Hugh, wszystkie okoliczności przyrody były przeciw nim. Aż dziw brał, że dziś nie było urwania chmury.

Idąc zatęchłym, podziemnym korytarzem, przez umysł przebiegła mu myśl, że Londyńczycy żyją jak szczury pod ziemią, spędzając połowę swojego czasu w kanałach. Kopenhaga ma swoje metro, ale jest ono tak szczątkowe w porównaniu z tutejszym, że nie warto nawet o nim wspominać.

Kolejne pół godziny spędził przesiadając się z wagonu do wagonu, starając się wzbudzić jak najmniejsze zamieszanie wśród potencjalnych fanów, chowając w tym czasie nos za lokalną popołudniową gazetą. Kilka ciekawskich spojrzeń przykleiło się do niego niczym rzep, ale na szczęście nikt nie wybiegł za nim ze składu, piszcząc histerycznie. Londyn był pod tym względem dla niego stanowczo bezpieczniejszy niż Kopenhaga. Tam nie był w stanie wyjść nawet po bułki, żeby nie wzbudzić sensacji.

\- Padnięty? – padło pytanie już od drzwi, gdy tylko w nie zapukał. Mads przemknął dłonią po włosach, próbując pozbyć się natrętnych kosmyków wpadających mu w oczy.  
\- Jak diabli – odpowiedział. Hugh uśmiechnął się promiennie.  
\- Mam coś, co postawi cię na nogi.  
\- Oby miało dużo procentów – rzucił Mads.  
\- Specjalnie dla ciebie chłodziło się ostatnią godzinę.  
\- Kocham cię – rzucił bezmyślnie i ruszył do lodówki. Po chwili zorientował się co palnął i wolał w tym momencie nie oglądać miny Hugh. Wsadził nos głębiej w lodówkę, rozglądając się za jakimiś potencjalnymi przekąskami, sięgając jednocześnie po piwo. 

Z tylnej kieszeni spodni wyjął zapalniczkę i wprawnym gestem odkapslował butelkę. Usłyszał znajome syknięcie, uwalnianego gazu i ślina naleciała mu do ust. Wziął trzy szybkie łyki, by ukoić pragnienie i uśmiechnął się.

\- Głodny? – kolejne pytanie, uprzejmego gospodarza. Mads pokręcił głową.  
\- Mam wszystko czego mi potrzeba.  
\- Wszystko? – Hugh udał oburzenie.  
\- Cóż, jeśli tak stawiasz sprawę…

Mads spojrzał przeciągle na przyjaciela i odstawił butelkę na kuchenny blat. Uśmiechnął się złośliwie, widząc jak Hugh przełyka ślinę i zrobił krok w jego kierunku. Pochylił się nad nim, muskając płatek jego ucha swoim nosem. Znajomy zapach drogiej wody po goleniu drażnił jego zmysły. Nie miał pojęcia czy bardziej poczuł, czy usłyszał jak Hugh wstrzymuje oddech.

\- Ściągaj spodnie, Dancy – szepnął w jego ucho. Hugh prychnął i spojrzał na niego oburzony. Mads nie mógł oderwać wzroku od jego ust. Lekko wydęte, jakby ktoś obraził pięcioletniego chłopca. Jednak ich kolor nie kojarzył się z niewinnością, były zaczerwienione i wilgotne. Długie, nieruchome rzęsy rzucały cień na delikatną skórę pod oczami i Mads wiedział, gdzieś u podstaw własnej poczytalności, że przegrał.

Mógł zgrywać chojraka. Mógł żartować publicznie. Mógł opowiadać bajki na konwentach, ale od dawna wiedział, że nie ma żadnej władzy nad Hugh. Nie potrafił mu się sprzeciwić, choćby od tego zależało jego życie.

\- Co powiedziałeś, Mikkelsen? – zimny ton wywołał impuls strachu, który sprawił, że przyspieszyło mu tętno.  
\- Proszę? – uśmiechnął się i zamrugał. Hugh zaczął się śmiać, po czym szybkim ruchem rozpiął suwak przy jego bluzie i przyciągnął za nią Madsa do siebie. Ich nosy dzieliło zaledwie kilka milimetrów i jedyne co Mads widział w tej chwili, to te przeklęte szarawe oczy, które nie mogły się zdecydować czy są niebieskie, czy może zielone.  
#  
Czemu, u diabła, przyszło im do głowy całować się wtedy przed kamerami? Czemu w przypływie głupoty zgodził się na tą idiotyczną zachciankę Dancy’ego? Mieli tylko podrażnić Bryana. Narobić mu smaku i zmusić, by chciał dalej ciągnąć ten serial, mimo że wszystkie stacje postawiły na nich krzyżyk. Jednak w chwili, gdy stali nad tym klifem, trzymając się w objęciach, wszystko co wcześniej omawiali przestało mieć znaczenie: Richard leżący na ziemi w kałuży sztucznej krwi; Bryan wciągający z sykiem powietrze, szepczący coś do kamerzysty; Nic. Ani wiatr przenikający przez nieodpowiednie w tę pogodę ubrania, ani woda szumiąca pod ich stopami, ani słodka czerwona maź, którą byli oblepieni. Żadne „cut” i żaden chichot gdzieś w tle. Przez kilka sekund było tylko równomierne bicie ich serc, dłoń Hugh na jego pośladkach i jego usta ledwie muskające jego własne. A potem Mads poczuł napór na swoje ciało i poleciał w dół, tracąc kompletnie grunt pod nogami i to nie tylko w sensie dosłownym. Liny zatrzymały ich dwa metry za krawędzią urwiska ostrym szarpnięciem. Hugh nadal oplatający go ramionami wisiał na nim, jakby bał się, że jego własna lina nie wytrzyma ciężaru. Mads poczuł usta gdzieś na swojej grdyce.

\- Więcej. – Szept, który usłyszał, zdawał mu się wytworem jego własnej wyobraźni i kolejny raz poczuł, jak przyspiesza mu puls. Nad ich głowami natychmiast pojawili się ludzie, wciągając ich na górę, by powtórzyć ujęcie.

Chwilę później znów usłyszeli „Action!” i w ciągu kilku uderzeń serca znów miał przy sobie to drobne ciało. Dłoń na jego pośladku już nie szokowała, zdawała się być dokładnie tam gdzie powinna. Ramiona Hugh oplatające jego szyję. I znów wargi. Tym razem bardziej zachłanne, wpijające się w jego własne natarczywie. Mads poczuł język włamujący się do jego ust i jęknął bezwiednie. W tym samym momencie poczuł szarpnięcie i znów spadał. Zimne powietrze zdawało się przenikać przez niego aż do kości. Nie był w stanie złapać powietrza, czując zaciskające się wokół niego ramiona przyjaciela. Jednak w tym momencie tlen nie był mu potrzebny. Kręciło mu się w głowie. Wisieli nad przepaścią na porządnych linach, a on trzymał się mocno jedynego realnego obiektu pod ręką: Hugh. 

Otępienie przerwał znajomy głos. To Bryan, krzyczał z góry, że tego nie było w scenariuszu. Mads spojrzał na niego i uśmiechnął się, zadowolony. 

\- Fannibale posikają się ze szczęścia. – Był pewny, że Bryan został skutecznie wyprowadzony z równowagi i nie będzie dziś spał spokojnie.  
\- Powtarzamy jeszcze raz, ale bez całowania – krzyknął Fuller z góry, gdy wciągali ich z powrotem na klif. Mads usłyszał niezadowolone prychnięcie Dancy’ego.  
\- To jest koniec tego serialu. Czemu nie dać im czego chcą? To jest naprawdę dobre. Wiem, że byliśmy świetni. – Hugh spojrzał na Bryana z wyrzutem.  
\- Bo czwarty sezon nie ma być podróżą erotyczną z nożem w ręku – odpowiedział Fuller.  
\- Przecież nie będzie czwartego sezonu! – Hugh wydawał się naprawdę zły, gdy to mówił.  
\- Będzie. – Szczery, przesycony pewnością siebie uśmiech Bryana, wyprowadził anglika z równowagi.  
\- Doprawdy? – prychnął Dancy.  
\- Ale jeszcze nie teraz – dodał szef wszystkich szefów.  
\- Daj spokój – Mads położył dłoń na ramieniu przyjaciela. Robiło się już późno, a kłócenie się z Bryanem tylko przeciągnie zdjęcia. Fuller wybrał ten moment by się ulotnić. – Zróbmy to kanonicznie. Będziesz się ciskał, to cię zwolni – szepnął i mrugnął porozumiewawczo do Hugh.  
\- To jak zrobi następny sezon? – głoś Dancy’ego ociekał sarkazmem.  
\- Wiesz, to ja tu jestem Hannibalem… - wyszczerzył się Mads.  
\- Świnia – odparł Hugh, a z jego oczu zniknął blask, który jeszcze ułamek sekundy wcześniej rozświetlał jego źrenice, nadając im niemal błękitną barwę.

To właśnie wtedy Mads uświadomił sobie, jak bardzo Hugh chciał go pocałować kolejny raz. Bo przecież to musiał być powód całego tego rozgoryczenia. Ale czy Mads też tego chciał? Myśl o tym wydawała się niepokojąca. Mimo to skłamałby mówiąc, że nie. 

Wiedział jednak, że nie potrzebował alibi w postaci włączonych kamer, by dotknąć Dancy’ego.

\- Nagrajmy tę cholerną scenę jak chce Bryan i chodźmy się napić. – Zaproponował w końcu, chcąc złagodzić sytuację.  
\- Jesteśmy na kompletnym odludziu - mruknął Hugh.  
\- A w piwnicy jest wino.  
\- Ale nasz plan...  
\- Zmusimy Bryana by wrzucił tą scenę do DVD.  
\- Jak chcesz tego dokonać? Widziałeś, że nagle mu się moralność włączyła...  
\- Wystarczy, że któremuś z nas wymsknie się coś w następnym wywiadzie i zobaczysz, że w internecie rozpęta się piekło – powiedział Mads. Oczy Hugh błysnęły złowieszczo, a on sam skinął głową na znak zgody.  
\- Mówiłeś, że jakie było to wino?  
\- Czerwone.  
##  
Pół godziny później zeszli do piwnicy. Ekipa jeszcze dokręcała ostatnie sceny, by mieć ujęcie wzburzonego morza pod domem. Hugh wycierał ręce w papierowy ręcznik, próbując pozbyć się nadmiaru sztucznej krwi. Mads podał mu butelkę , którą odkorkował chwilę temu. 

\- Ciągle jesteś zły?  
\- Zlikwidowali nam serial!  
\- Będą następne. Nie cierpisz z powodu braku pracy. Nawet wczoraj dzwonił twój agent z nową propozycją.  
\- Nie o to chodzi. - Hugh wypił szybko dwa łyki i skrzywił się. - Wytrawne. - Mads wzruszył ramionami.  
\- Obliż usta. Wciąż masz na nich sztuczną krew. Ona jest z cukrem. – Hugh prychnął, słysząc słowa przyjaciela.  
\- Dlaczego ty jesteś taki spokojny? Znudziło ci się?  
\- Nie - odparł odrobinę za szybko. - Po prostu się nie martwię. Co ma być, to będzie. - Mads podszedł do Hugh, biorąc od niego butelkę. Upił spory łyk i też się skrzywił. Wino było podłe.  
\- Obliż wargi, może będzie smaczniejsze. - Hugh próbował przedrzeźniać jego ton i akcent. Mads zrobił kolejny krok do przodu i pochylił się, po czym polizał policzek Dancy’ego, wciąż oblepiony ciemnoczerwoną breją. Ten odskoczył i spojrzał na niego zdziwiony. Mads wzruszył ramionami, uśmiechając się głupkowato.  
\- No co? Słodzę wino - powiedział i pociągnął kolejny łyk. Tym razem nie skrzywił się, udając, że mu smakowało. Dancy jednak nie był ani trochę zainteresowany winem.  
\- Nie chcę, żeby to się skończyło.  
\- Nie masz za wiele do powodzenia. Chyba, że włożysz całą swoją kasę w kolejny sezon. Nie wydaje mi się jednak, że Claire na to pójdzie.  
\- Będzie mi tego brakowało. – Przyznał w końcu Hugh.  
\- Wstawania o piątej rano na plan?  
\- Wieczorów przy piwie.  
\- Kopenhaga jest godzinę drogi od Londynu. - Zauważył Mads.  
\- Trzy godziny – poprawił Hugh przytomnie, nadal naburmuszony. - To nie to samo.  
\- Nie – przyznał Mads. Kolejny łyk wina i podał butelkę Hugh. Ten wziął ją i usiadł na podłodze kawałek dalej. Mads kucnął przed nim, biorąc wcześniej z półki kolejne wino. Tym razem białe. - Może zmiana? - Hugh spojrzał na niego podejrzliwie.  
\- Najpierw je spróbuj. Jak będzie lepsze, to się zastanowię – powiedział krzywiąc się, zanim jeszcze wziął kolejny łyk czerwonego wina.  
\- Ufasz mi w kwestii smaku? Mam plebejskie podniebienie.  
\- Ufam - odparł Dancy i Mads nie był pewny o czym mówił. Hugh nagle zachichotał pod nosem. - Widziałeś jego minę po tej scenie? Myślisz, że się nakręcił tym pocałunkiem?  
\- Ja się nakręciłem, nie wierzę, że nie ruszyło Bryana. - Mads pociągnął łyk z nowej butelki i uśmiechnął się. - Jest dużo słodsze. - Podał mu flaszkę, którą Hugh natychmiast chwycił i upił trochę trunku. Na jego ustach pojawił się szczery uśmiech, ale już ułamek sekundy później jego oczy nabrały czujności.  
\- Co znaczy, że się nakręciłeś?  
\- To było nieoczekiwanie przyjemne.  
\- Przyjemne jak promienie słońca na twarzy, czy jak ciepły koc w deszczowy dzień?  
\- Jak... - Mads oblizał wargi... - Jak chałwa z chili. - Hugh zamrugał. - Drażniąca pokusa. Słodka, gdy jest na języku. Paląca podniebienie, gdy znika. - Dancy przełknął ślinę.  
\- Może jesteś uczulony na sztuczną krew – szepnął, lekko się rumieniąc.  
\- Nigdy wcześniej mi nie szkodziła. – Mads lekko przygryzł dolną wargę. - Ale nigdy wcześniej nie była dostarczana do moich ust w tak pokrętny sposób. - Mads pochylił się w stronę Hugh i delikatnie zbliżył swoje usta do jego, dając mu czas na wycofanie się. Ten jednak rozchylił wargi w odpowiedzi i Mads poczuł motylki w brzuchu na samą myśl o tym, co zamierzał zrobić. Nie widząc wahania w błyszczących oczach, musnął lekko usta anglika. Ten natychmiast odpowiedział atakiem. Ich wargi w ułamku sekundy były razem. Mads czuł zdecydowany napór i po chwili poddał się, czując język próbujący włamać się do jego ust. Hugh mimo swojego niewielkiego wzrostu był silny, przyciągnął go do siebie, sprawiając, że Mads runął na kolana. Warknął cicho i oderwał się na chwilę od Hugh, by zdjąć upaprany sztuczną krwią sweter, rzucając go gdzieś w kąt.  
\- A jak ktoś wejdzie? – Szaroniebieskie oczy Dancy’ego jasno zdradzały podniecenie.  
\- Przed chwilą całowałeś mnie przy całej ekipie.  
\- To co innego.  
\- Racja. - Mads podniósł się do pozycji stojącej i ruszył w stronę drzwi na powierzchnię.  
\- Mads! – W głosie Hugh słychać było desperację i Mads wiedział, że ten nie chciał, by zniknął. Uśmiechnął się pod nosem, zamknął po cichu drzwi od piwnicy i przekręcił klucz w zamku.  
\- Chyba nie spodziewałeś się, że teraz wyjdę? - Natychmiast wrócił na podłogę i klęknął przed siedzącym pod ścianą przyjacielem.  
\- Co teraz? - spytał tamten.  
\- Teraz zdejmiesz ten obleśny, poplamiony t-shirt – odparł. Dancy uśmiechnął się półgębkiem.  
\- Podobam ci się bez koszulki?  
\- Podobasz mi się - odparł spokojnie Mads.  
\- To się bardzo dobrze składa, bo...  
\- Zamknij się, Dancy - powiedział Mads i pocałował go. Dłonie Hugh natychmiast powędrowały do jego pośladków.  
\- Ściągaj spodnie, Mikkelsen.  
\- A gdzie: proszę?  
\- Proszę, zrób to szybko - odparł anglik, całując go kolejny raz.  
##

\- Martwisz się? – Cichy głos przyjaciela wyrwał go przemocą z obłoczka przyjemnych wspomnień początku tego wariactwa, którego nawet nie potrafili porządnie sklasyfikować. Szare oczy spoglądały na niego z uwagą, jakby Dancy się obawiał, że zrobił coś nie tak.

\- Co zrobiłeś z Claire? – spytał Mads.  
\- Zabiłem ją i zjadłem – prychnął Hugh, robiąc krok w tył. Po chwili jednak wyjaśnił: - Pojechała na kilka dni do Liverpoolu. A Hanne? Myśli, że gdzie jesteś?  
\- W Londynie u Dancy’ego. - Hugh zmrużył oczy oczekując wyjaśnień. - Mam sesję zdjęciową do zaliczenia jutro po południu. Czemu miałbym spać w hotelu, kiedy wie, że mnie przenocujesz? Nie ma sensu kłamać.  
\- Wszystko jej powiedziałeś? - Mads zaśmiał się słysząc pytanie.  
\- Oczywiście - zadrwił. - Ze szczegółami. Prosiła o zdjęcia twojej wypiętej dupy. - Hugh prychnął, zaplatając ramiona na piersi. - Rozumiem jednak, że muszę spakować szczoteczkę do zębów, jak będę wyjeżdżał?  
\- Lepiej tak. Nie mówiłem Claire, że wpadasz.  
\- Udławiłbyś się, gdybyś to zrobił. Od razu by złapała, że coś ukrywasz. Kompletnie bez sensu, uważam. Jakie są szanse, że wpadnie na to co jest między nami?  
\- Wolę dmuchać na zimne. Nie mam zamiaru użerać się z nią potem w sądzie o opiekę nad dzieckiem – powiedział anglik. Mads pociągnął łyk piwa.  
\- Na szczęście moje są starsze i mogłyby wybrać z kim chcą zostać, gdyby Hanne chciała rozwodu.  
\- Tobie sie wydaje, że to takie proste?  
\- Wy, Anglicy, jesteście strasznie spięci. Te wasze pozapinane guziki i koszule na kancik. – Spróbował rozładować sytuację.  
\- Jeśli za chwilę powiesz, że to tylko seks, to będziesz spał na dworcu - mruknął Hugh. Mads zaśmiał się i przemknął palcami po szarej koszuli przyjaciela.  
\- Musisz mieć mnie za idiotę. To, że nie spinam się, słysząc słowo „seks”, nie znaczy, że nasza relacja nie jest istotna. – To powiedziawszy po prostu przyciągnął Dancy’ego do siebie i pocałował. Szaro-niebieskie oczy wpatrywały się w niego uważnie cały czas i Mads poczuł wzbierające w nim podniecenie, którego nie był w stanie dłużej kontrolować. Hugh powoli rozluźniał się, a jego lęk i napięcie znikało. Mads wiedział, że może przerwać pocałunek, gdy Hugh w końcu zamknął oczy, a jego ramiona oplotły go w talii.

Odetchnął z ulgą. Ich spotkania były wystarczająco trudne. Nie musieli dostarczać sobie dodatkowych emocjonalnych dramatów. Nie, kiedy wszystko od dawna mieli już wyjaśnione. Nie musiał go okłamywać, że wszystko będzie w porządku, a świat obsypie ich płatkami czerwonych róż. Obaj doskonale wiedzieli, że nie odjadą w stronę zachodzącego słońca na tęczowym jednorożcu. Żaden z nich nie zamierzał się rozwodzić, ani niszczyć swojego ułożonego życia. Zaspokoili pierwszą ciekawość, ale fascynacja seksem szybko zmieniła się w poczucie winy, z którym ciężko było walczyć. 

Oczywiście wspólny weekend, od czasu do czasu, dodawał przyjemnego dreszczyku do ich życia. Mads był jednak pewny, że nie zamieniłby stabilnego związku w jakim był od dwudziestu lat, na chwilową podnietę, nawet jeśli tą podnietą był Hugh. Zwłaszcza, że w ostatnim czasie więcej czasu spędzali jak przyjaciele niż kochankowie. Nie znaczyło to jednak, że zrezygnowałby z przyjemnej rozrywki, jaką był seks, skoro miał ją pod samym nosem.

\- Chcesz coś zjeść? – spytał w końcu Dancy, próbując wyplątać się z jego ramion. Mads nie zamierzał go w tej chwili wypuścić.  
\- Nie pogardziłbym angielskim śniadaniem. - Mads uśmiechnął się i sięgnął po butelkę z piwem stojącą za plecami Hugh. Upił łyk, po czym znów pocałował anglika. – Ale skoro na śniadanie już dzisiaj za późno, skuszę się na deser.  
##

Leżał na brzuchu w zmiętej pościeli, łapiąc oddech. Krople potu wciąż spływały po jego kręgosłupie, a dłoń leniwie spoczywała na chudym brzuchu anglika. Przymknął oczy wsłuchując się w nierówny oddech przyjaciela. Słowo „kochanek” wciąż nie chciało przejść mu przez usta, ani rozgościć się na dobre w jego umyśle. Kochankowie byli w jego mniemaniu tymi istotami, które wykorzystywało się dla własnych korzyści, które zdobywało się dla zaspokojenia rządz i porzucało, gdy zaczynały być niewygodne. Kochankowie byli stworzeniami, które mogły zrujnować człowiekowi życie, jeśli się im na to pozwoliło. 

Hugh nie był jego kochankiem. Był przyjacielem. Człowiekiem z którym przegadał setki godzin, wypił morze piwa i omówił wszystkie, swoje i jego, egzystencjalne problemy, zanim choćby przyszło mu do głowy, że jak się uśmiecha, jest całkiem uroczy. Tamten dzień na planie zdjęciowym, mimo że zaczął się bardzo niewinnie, bardzo szybko przekształcił się w bardzo burzliwą relację, której temperaturę regularnie podkręcał seks. Być może był naiwny, wciąż wierząc w to, że po tym co się między nimi zadziało w ciągu ostatnich tygodni, mogliby pewnego dnia po prostu usiąść razem w pubie, pijąc piwo i nie chcieć się całować. Mads wciąż uważał się za człowieka kierującego się w życiu rozumem, ale to w co ewoluowała ich przyjaźń, kompletnie zburzyło jego wewnętrzny spokój i teraz ciężko byłoby mu znieść myśl o porzuceniu ust i dłoni anglika, mimo że uparcie powtarzał sobie, że potrafi zrobić to w każdej chwili.

\- Dostałem rolę w serialu – powiedział w końcu Hugh.  
\- To świetnie.  
\- W Stanach – dodał po chwili Dancy.

Jedyne co przychodziło Madsowi w tym momencie do głowy to „acha”, którego z oczywistych względów nie zamierzał wyartykułować. To oznaczało, że nie zobaczą się przez długi czas, jeśli serial się przyjmie. Idiotyzmem byłoby życzyć mu klapy, ale w tej chwili nie był w stanie myśleć inaczej. Chciał, żeby Hugh mieszkał w Londynie, a nie po drugiej stronie kuli ziemskiej. Wyjaśnienie Hanne odwiedzin w Stanach byłoby co najmniej kłopotliwe, a nie zamierzał specjalnie szukać sobie ról za oceanem, żeby mieć wymówkę. Sięgnął po paczkę fajek z tylnej kieszeni spodni i zapalniczkę. Claire nie pozwalała palić nawet w salonie i Mads poczuł, że ten mały gest rebelii wobec jej zasad, będzie odpowiedni w tym momencie.

\- Jesteś zły? – spytał Hugh po chwili, widząc jak Mads bardzo powoli wydmuchuje dym z papierosa.  
\- Nie. Nie wiem co powiedzieć. – Oparł się o zagłówek i odgarnął włosy z czoła. - To dobrze dla twojej kariery. Po trzech latach z Bryanem, obu przyda nam się coś innego. Nawet jeśli pewnego dnia rzeczywiście wskrzesi Hannibala, nie możemy na niego czekać. No i Claire będzie u siebie. Zawsze powtarzałeś, że woli Nowy York od Londynu.  
\- Jeśli usłyszę o czymś dla ciebie, natychmiast dam ci znać – powiedziało poczucie winy ustami Hugh.  
\- Mój agent radzi sobie całkiem nieźle z szukaniem mi zajęcia. Poza tym chcę teraz coś zrobić lokalnie.  
\- Bardzo lokalnie: Marvel i Star Warsy – prychnął Hugh.  
\- Jesteś zły?  
\- Nie – powiedział Dancy i zamilkł. Mads podał mu tlącego się papierosa i Hugh zaciągnął się mocno. – Nie wiem – szepnął w końcu.  
\- Mogę ci jakoś pomóc? – Mads zaciągnął się kolejny raz i wypuścił dym w stronę przyjaciela. Nie chciał nagrywać w Stanach bez dobrego powodu. Ale czy byłby skłonny pojechać, gdyby Hugh go o to poprosił? Miał nadzieję, że do tego nie dojdzie.  
\- Myślałem, że znajdę coś tutaj. Ale chcieli mi wcisnąć mierne przedstawienie. – Powiedział Dancy, a jego mina świadczyła jasno o tym, że nie czuje się dobrze ze swoją decyzją o wyjeździe. Mads zaciągnął się ostatni raz i wrzucił na wpół spalonego papierosa do pustej butelki po piwie. Przetoczył się na bok i otoczył anglika swoim ramieniem, wtulając nos w jego obojczyk.  
\- Musisz iść dalej – szepnął. – To… cokolwiek to jest, nie może nas ograniczać.  
\- Mam ochotę zacytować teraz twoją cholerną postać. Rzucić jakimś patetycznym tekstem pana doktora.  
\- Daj spokój. Nie postawisz swojego życia na głowie, dla odrobiny seksu. – Mads poczuł jak dłonie Hugh wczepiają się w jego ramię, niemal je drapiąc.  
\- Nie chodzi o seks.  
\- Wiem – szepnął. Od środka zżerała go ciekawość, o co tak naprawdę chodziło, ale instynkt kazał mu się wycofać z tej dyskusji. Oczywiście Hugh nie był mu obojętny, ale o ile Mads z własnymi emocjami radził sobie jako tako, wolałby nie zagłębiać się w to co czuje Dancy. Mogłoby to kompletnie zburzyć względny spokój, który sobie wypracował przez ostatnie tygodnie. Pocałował delikatnie kark anglika i przymknął oczy. Pod dłonią czuł rozpaczliwe łomotanie jego serca. Słyszał przełykanie śliny, ale Hugh nie powiedział ani słowa.

Mads czuł się potwornie winny. Miał ochotę obiecać w tym momencie złote góry, przeprowadzkę do Stanów i życie jak nomad z dala od popalonych mostów, które za sobą zostawią. Miał na końcu języka jakieś idiotyczne wyznanie. Ale resztki rozumu zamknęły mu usta. Leżał wtulony w swojego kochanka, czując, że robi coś potwornie niewłaściwego milcząc. Jakby zdradzał ich przyjaźń i zaufanie, zatajając własną potrzebę, by mieć go blisko.

Wpatrywał się w światła za oknem, słuchając spowalniającego oddechu Hugh. Co jakiś czas czuł łagodne muśnięcia jego palców na swoim ramieniu, aż Dancy kompletnie się rozluźnił, zasypiając. Mads zaciągnął się jego zapachem, chcąc by zapadł w jego pamięci na długo po tym, jak wróci do domu. 

Jego pierwsza zdrada. Był pewny, że będzie ostatnią, jakkolwiek się zakończy. Kolejny raz nie zniósłby tego stresu, rozłąki, udawania, kłamstw. A jednak na samą myśl, że Hanne miałaby się dowiedzieć, że miałby spojrzeć potem dzieciom w oczy, robiło mu się niedobrze. Słyszał w głowie pytanie Violi „Kochasz go chociaż?”. Zamknął oczy. Kochał. To właśnie człowiek czuje do przyjaciół, jeśli są prawdziwi. A oni zaprzyjaźnili się dawno temu i już wtedy zrobiłby dla niego bardzo dużo. Czemu więc wypuszczał go i pozwolił wyprowadzić się znów do Nowego Yorku? Nie miało z tym nic wspólnego przysłowie o puszczaniu wolno, wracaniu i takich bzdurach. Chciał dla Hugh jak najlepiej, a skoro to oznaczało jego zniknięcie, będzie musiał to znieść. Nie mógł zachować się jak egoista żądając, by został. Co miałby dać w zamian?

Zgrzytnął zębami, starając się nie rozkleić. Stary idiota.

\- O czym myślisz? – ciche pytanie dotarło do jego uszu.  
\- O tobie.  
Dancy obrócił się i spojrzał wprost na niego.  
\- Przestań - rozkazał.  
\- Nie mogę – Mads przymknął oczy. Spoglądanie w szaro-zielone źrenice sprawiało mu ból.  
\- Sam powiedziałeś…  
\- Zamknij się, Hugh. – Nie był w stanie teraz myśleć trzeźwo.  
Mads poczuł usta na swoich. Silne palce wczepiły się w jego włosy, przytrzymując jego głowę, by nie mógł uciec. Wielka, ciężka kula strachu formowała się w jego żołądku, powodując mdłości. Jednocześnie czuł rozpacz w każdym geście anglika i każdym dotyku, który palił na jego skórze. Nie chciał się z nim rozstawać i miał pewność, że Hugh też tego nie chciał. 

Do powrotnego lotu zostało mu niecałe czterdzieści sześć godzin, a pięć z nich zmarnuje na idiotyczną sesję zdjęciową. Miał ochotę wysłać agentowi sms’a, że jest chory i ma to przełożyć… albo anulować. Wiedział, że przez następne kilka tygodni nie będzie chciał wracać do Londynu. Po co miałby to robić, skoro nie będzie tu Hugh?

Poczuł dłoń Dancy’ego na swoim pośladku, ale ten gest nie sprawił mu przyjemności. Nie chciał seksu. Chciał czegoś więcej, czego nie potrafił nawet nazwać. A wiedział, że nawet gdyby potrafił, nigdy by o to nie poprosił. Zabrał rękę kochanka ze swojego tyłka i przyciągnął do swojej twarzy. Pocałował delikatnie wnętrze dłoni i znów przymknął oczy. Hugh wciągnął głośno powietrze i wtulił twarz w jego ramię. Madsowi brakowało loków, za które mógłby chwycić. Krótko przystrzyżone włosy anglika łaskotały go w nos.

\- To powinno być proste. Miało takie pozostać – szepnął z wyrzutem w głosie młodszy mężczyzna.  
\- Mogę iść do hotelu – odparł Mads pojmując, że nie tylko on odczuwa w tej chwili ból.  
\- Nie. Nie mogę sobie pozwolić, by stracić choć sekundę – zaprotestował Dancy.  
\- Będziesz mnie śledził, jak pójdę się odlać? - zażartował.  
\- Tak – odparł Hugh. W szarych oczach nie było rozbawienia. Zaczerwienione białka sprawiały, że tęczówki zdawały się teraz intensywnie zielone.  
Chciał mu powiedzieć, kolejny raz, by się zamknął, ale wiedział, że milczenie nigdzie ich nie doprowadzi.  
\- Nie chcę cię stracić – Hugh przymknął powieki, gdy to mówił.  
\- Nie tracisz – próbował uspokoić Mads.  
\- A jednak czuję, jakbym znikał. Jakbyś ty się rozpływał, mimo że leżysz obok. Jakbym miał cię nigdy nie spotkać. A ja cię potrzebuję w moim życiu. Nie tylko naszej przyjaźni, ale tego wszystkiego. Odkąd to się zaczęło czuję się kompletny. Kim będę jak znikniesz?  
\- Nie zniknę.  
\- Skąd wiesz?  
\- Bo cię kocham. Bo nie chcę stracić naszej bliskości. Be serial, który zaczynasz w końcu się skończy. Bo wcześniej czy później nasze drogi znów się zejdą. Bo Bryan ciągle szuka sponsorów na następny sezon. Bo rzucę wszystko, by znów stać się Hannibalem, który ma przy boku Willa. Bo możemy ze sobą rozmawiać, kiedy najdzie nas na to ochota. I może nie będę mógł cię pocałować raz w tygodniu, ale nie znikniesz z mojej świadomości, tylko dlatego, że mieszkasz cztery tysiące mil stąd.  
\- Kochasz mnie?  
\- Usłyszałeś cokolwiek z tego co powiedziałem, poza pierwszym zdaniem? – uniósł brwi Mads. Hugh przygryzł dolną wargę, próbując powstrzymać uśmiech i pokręcił głową, zaprzeczając.  
\- Poczekasz na mnie? Aż wrócę? Bo wrócę. – Wielkie oczy szczeniaka spojrzały na Madsa i ten uśmiechnął się szeroko.  
\- Poczekam. Co innego miałbym zrobić? – Zaśmiał się cicho.  
\- Będę tęsknił, bo ja też.  
\- Też będziesz czekał? – spytał zdezorientowany Mads.  
\- Kocham cię, idioto. Też cię kocham.  
##

Musiał się przejść. Rozmowa poszła fatalnie. Reżyser miał jakieś kompletnie nierealistyczne pomysły i Mads zdecydowanie nie chciał się ładować w tą obrzydliwie romantyczną komedię. Zgodził się na rozmowę z nim, tylko dlatego, że obiecał Hanne, że znajdzie sobie robotę gdzieś bliżej niż Sri Lanka. Cóż, będzie jej musiał powiedzieć, że jednak wyjeżdża kolejny raz na zadupie, w którym nawet nie będzie zasięgu.

\- Masz może ognia? – padło pytanie po duńsku. Zatrzymał się jak wryty. Wszędzie poznałby ten głos i uparty brytyjski akcent. Obrócił się bardzo powoli, zaciskając szczęki. Nie widzieli się ile? Cztery? Pięć miesięcy? 136 dni. 

Szare oczy spoglądały na niego z zachwytem. Zbyt wiele razy widział to nastawienie, tak typowe dla fanów, że był w stanie bezbłędnie je rozpoznać. Na ustach mężczyzny przed nim drgał uśmiech zadowolenia, którego ten nie starał się nawet ukryć. Mads sięgnął do tylnej kieszeni spodni po zapalniczkę i podał ją anglikowi. Ten wziął ją od niego i uśmiechnął się szeroko.

\- Daj jeszcze fajkę – powiedział znów po duńsku.  
\- Twój akcent jest fatalny, Dancy. – Wygrzebał z kieszeni paczkę fajek, podając ją mężczyźnie. Ten wyjął jednego papierosa, podpalił go, zaciągając się bardzo powoli, mrużąc przy tym oczy, po czym schował zarówno fajki, jak i zapalniczkę do kieszeni granatowego płaszcza. Poprawił kołnierz, by osłaniał jego kark i połowę twarzy i spojrzał na Madsa ze złośliwym błyskiem w oku.  
\- Ciebie też dobrze widzieć. Napijesz się piwa? – spytał. Mads wzruszył ramionami. Hugh kiwnął głową, dając znak by szedł za nim. Mads poprawił kaptur czarnej bluzy i ruszył w ślad za anglikiem.  
\- Próbowałem do ciebie dzwonić ostatnie trzy tygodnie. – Mads usłyszał głos pełen wyrzutów.  
\- Nie miałem zasięgu.  
\- I ciąża Claire nie miała z tym nic wspólnego? – padło natychmiast pytanie. Mads zatrzymał się w pół kroku. Oczywiście, że miała!  
\- Wolałbym usłyszeć to od ciebie, a nie przeczytać w szmatławcu.  
\- To i tak nie ma znaczenia. Nie ma żadnej ciąży. – Zacisnął szczęki Hugh. Mads spojrzał na niego z troską. Nagle cała wściekłość uleciała z niego kompletnie. Hugh był w rozsypce.  
\- Daleko do tego pubu? – spytał natychmiast.  
\- Za rogiem. – Hugh skinął głową w kierunku kolejnej przecznicy. Mads miał ochotę go przytulić. Miał ochotę szepnąć prosto w jego ucho, że wszystko się ułoży. Że ból zniknie. Że może na niego liczyć.  
\- Skąd wiedziałeś, że tu będę? – spytał. Hugh wzruszył ramionami.  
\- Kolega – odparł enigmatycznie.

Hugh musiał o niego pytać. Musiał się skontaktować z agencją, by wyciągnąć od nich, że właśnie dziś będzie brał udział w tym przesłuchaniu. Biorąc pod uwagę potworną ulewę wokół, musiał być bardzo zdeterminowany, by stać pod agencją, a potem dreptać za nim przez spływający w strugach deszczu Londyn.

Kolejne kilka kroków i stali pod Bubbledogs. Dancy otworzył drzwi i poczekał aż Mads wejdzie do środka, jakby się obawiał, że ten ucieknie, jeśli Hugh spuści go z oczu. Gdy w końcu rozsiedli się przy stoliku w rogu, Mads widział cały bar, łącznie z wejściem. Dancy usiadł tyłem do drzwi, stawiając przed nimi dwa kufle piwa. Otarł rękawem koszuli kroplę wody spływającą po jego czole. 

\- Dzwonił do ciebie Bryan? – spytał natychmiast.  
\- Wysłał mi meila tydzień temu, że ma kolejny diaboliczny plan pozyskania kasy. Nie załatwi jednak nic przed 2017. A ty wiesz coś więcej? – odparł Mads.  
\- Niestety nie. Choć wciąż nie przestaje planować kolejnego sezonu. Pytał mnie ostatnio czy byłbym skłonny wziąć udział w rozbieranej scenie pod prysznicem, mielibyśmy obaj ociekać krwią. – Hugh uśmiechnął się mówiąc te słowa. Mads zaśmiał się i pociągnął łyk piwa.  
\- Jest gorszy niż fannibale. Pomyśl, jeśli jedna scena nad urwiskiem zrobiła z jego mózgu taką papkę, jaki wpływ miałaby świadomość co było potem. – Dancy zarumienił się nieznacznie i też wziął łyk piwa.  
\- Na długo przyjechałeś? – spytał.  
\- Wracam rano do Kopenhagi. – Hugh skinął głową słysząc odpowiedź. Spojrzał z błyskiem w oku na Madsa i kolejny raz sięgnął po swój kufel. Przymknął oczy i wypił duszkiem ¾ jego zawartości. Mads spojrzał na niego zdziwiony. Hugh oblizał wargi i uśmiechnął się złośliwie. Puls Madsa przyspieszył znacząco, gdy zobaczył znajomy błysk i rozszerzające się źrenice anglika.  
\- Więc niech pan pije szybciej tego browara, panie Mikkelsen, bo mamy bardzo mało czasu do rana – szepnął Dancy, patrząc w jego oczy. Mads przełknął ślinę i bez spoglądania w kierunku własnego kufla podniósł się z miejsca, sięgając po wiszącą na oparciu krzesła kurtkę. Ruszył ku wyjściu, zakładając ją w między czasie, mimo że była potwornie mokra. Rzucił dwadzieścia funtów na ladę, nie spoglądając nawet na barmana i wyszedł na zewnątrz. Rozejrzał się wokół za jakąś taksówką, ale nic przypominającego mały, czarny samochodzik akurat nie jechało tą wąską uliczką.  
\- Mads? – usłyszał cichy dzwoneczek, gdy drzwi baru otworzyły się za jego plecami. Hugh miotał się w progu, próbując zapiąć guziki płaszcza. Wyglądał na zdezorientowanego.  
\- Chodź, księżniczko, zabieram cię do mojego hotelu. Musisz zdjąć z siebie te mokre ciuchy.

Hugh podniósł na niego wzrok, a jego twarz rozjaśnił szczery, ciepły uśmiech. Porzucił nagle pomysł walki z odzieżą i po prostu skinął głową wskazując jakiś nieokreślony kierunek. Postawił kołnierz i wsunął dłonie w kieszenie, po czym ruszył przed siebie. Mads natychmiast ruszył za nim. Ciężkie krople deszczu spadały na jego głowę, spływając po twarzy i szyi, mocząc nawet koszulę. Uśmiechnął się pod nosem zadowolony. Powinien był to przewidzieć. Powinien był czuć to w kościach. W końcu za każdym razem, gdy spotykał się z Hugh, wszystkie okoliczności przyrody były przeciw nim.

**Author's Note:**

> Notka autora:  
> To mój pierwszy tekst na tej stronie, więc jeśli oznakowałam coś nie tak, albo wyłapiecie jakieś błędy, proszę nie linczujcie mnie od razu. Tekst nie był betowany, więc może coś mi umknęło...  
> Bardzo chętnie przetłumaczyłabym go na angielski, więc gdyby ktoś był chętny do podjęcia się tego zadania - zapraszam do kontaktu. :)


End file.
